huntik: a purple bite
by co toon's
Summary: The team had just come back after the mission to retrieve the ring of ark. Lok had a vision that is worrying him. While the other have an argument Lok goes out and try to stop his from happening. well, he ran into it.
1. the purple hair boy

vampire

The team sat in the main room. It had just got dark on hour ago. They were all tied. They had just came back from France form their last mission about the ring of arc.

Lok himself felt uneasy. One of the vision he had wasn't very nice. the vision was in a black room or spaces. There was a man with purple hair. It was tired up with a red bow and he could see his eyes. He charged at Lok, and headbutted Lok neck. Then it ended.

He hasn't told the other. He didn't know what they think of it. Lok was planning on telling Cherit. The little Titan was more trusting and won't judge him. Lok also thought Cherit could help Lok understand what it would mean.

Maybe, he ask Sofie about her ones and mention his. Although, he wasn't that shore if Sofie would help or mock him for caring about it.

He wouldn't tell Dante or Zahail. Zahail was knew and seemed mean, so he couldn't trust her. He didn't trust Dante that much. To him, Dante didn't seem to care that much for him.

"Man that was a long mission. I hope they get a bit easier." Lok said.

"If you don't want them to be so hard the go practice your spell. They very important." Dante said harshly.

Lok mound at that comment. As he got up, Sofie intervene.

"We just go back. He can do it tomorrow" Sofie said.

"Fine, but he need to train more. He can just-" Lok didn't bother with the rest. He couldn't. It always about how he need to train. Besides, something cort his attention.

From the view of a near by window he could see a man with purple hair. It was the same man from the vision. Long purple hair in a ponytail with a red bow.

This was very important. If he could talk to him then maybe he could stop what was going to happen, or maybe see why it would happen. He could even try and stop it!

Lok slowly walk to the door. He didn't want to stop the conversation they were having. Especially since it was getting very heated. When he opened the door he heard Dante yell something. Lok didn't have time to hear it as he was already out the house when it happened.

Dante froze after he yelled what he did. They all Heard the door slam shut. It had to of been Lok. The other were still there.

"oh, no no no no" Dante continually muted

"You mest up bad. you real shouldn't just yelled he was a weak seeker when he in a earshot!" Zahail growled. She hate it when people were mean about a child, and to her Lok was a child. "you need to go fix this"

"hold on, we all can still go and try find him." Sofie said

"I will go alone. I did this so I will fix it." He said. Dante walk to the door as fast as he could. How could he just yell Lok was a horrible seeker when he was there? Lok was probably angry with Dante or Dante just destroyed the boys self-esteem. how could he do that?

Dante rushed through the streets of Venice. He could find no trace of the boy.

Lok walk a bit behind the purple haired boy. He come to a stop when a group of men came up. The men were all of a large figure. The one Lok fought was the leader had back hair and had a bark blue jacket on. The one on the left had ginger hair and green eyes. Finely, the last one had brown hair and black trousers on.

"you there, pipsqueakader" said the leader "what your think your doing on my property? you want to fight?"

"oh, this is your property? sorry I didn't mean to anger you. I'll go" the purple hair boy said, his voice was quite and soft.

"ya think your going to get out of this like that? man, you must be out ya mine" one of the henchmen said in an accent.

"just let me leave. I don't want trouble." the boy said as he slowly walk backwards.

the boss walked slowly to him, laughing under his breath. He had a wicked smile on his face. Suddenly, the purple hair boy fell back. The man punch him right in the face.

The hole group started to laugh wildly. Their boss pulled out a switch blade and said

" A little think like you should be allowed to live in this world."

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lok yelled. He had watched it all with a sick feeling in his stomach. How could someone kill a person for walking on their land?

"what did you just say?!"

"I said leave him alone. He did nothing to you"

" and what? your going to stop me?"

" Yes with some help, freelancer!" Lok called on the titan. when he appeared everyone when silent. The group were now the one scared, they must of never seen a titan before.

"charge freelancer!" Lok command. As soon as he did that the three men ran off. Lok return freelancer to his amulet, then rushed to the boy.

"hey, hey. are you okay? your safe now." Lok said trying to he him. The boy had a cut on his cheek. This allowed Lok a second to get a proper look at the boy. The boy eyes were white and he look really fragile.

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" the doy said. he changed his head into Lok neck. The boy's teeth sank into Lok neck. Lok feel like all his energy was being drained. It only leasted a second before the boy release him and ran off. Lok could hear him crying.

Lok was laying on the cold street floor. Blood pouring out his neck. Lok was so tired, he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Lok?... Lok!" he heard a voice say. He knew how it was he tryed to talk. The man was coming closer.

"D... Dante?"Lok said weakly.

"shh it okay I'm here, let me get you home." Dante said picking Lok up.

Dante fell an horrible. How could he let this happen? He hurt his own student's self-esteem and now he is really hurt.

what happened to his Lok?


	2. What happened?

**I'm changing my style to make it easier on me.**

Dante POV

I carefully held Lok, makeing shore I don't drop him. This means I can only holding him bridal-style, as it the safest way to hold him.

He got a giant blood stain on his neck and top of his shirt. He felt as cold as death. His eyes as have tear drop in them.

I can't believe I let this happen. Lok shouldn't of been out here. I never should of insulted him.

Lok keeps muttering something about a purple hair boy. I think he did this to Lok, if that boy did any serious damige I promise I will Hunt him down. He also is trying to atand, but he hasn't the energy to.

"Lok we need to get you back. your really badly hurt." I said. That seemed to carm him down. He then snuggle up to my chest.

"Dante... thanks for look for me"

"It okay, I sorry"

"for what?"

Did he not hear what I said? Why did he run off then?

"for... what I said about you."

"hu?"

"just a coupe minutes ago"

"that argument? I... I wasn't listening. They're alway doring."

I sign, then smiled. At least he didn't hear it.

"just know I did mean it" I said. I didn't talk as it straining Lok voice.

I walk back to the house, using the rooftop as it safer then the street. They're are meny ganges in this area. I've had a run down with one of them and I done want to again.

When I arrived home Cherit rushed to help me. I can see he been worrying. I feel so ashamed that I can't look at him, I just look a Lok

"Ch-cherit!" Lok pulls Cherit close to him. He hugged the little Titan happily.

"Dante! what happened? Is Lok alright?"

"I don't... I just found him... Cherit get the first add kit, please. I do-don't know what to do."

Cherit squeezed out of Lok's hug and rushed off. Lok moaned and I quietly chucked at this. I walked to the living room, since it was easier then taking him to his room.

unfortunately, the girls were still there. I hope they would of went to ded by no. They seem shocked at me holding Lok in my arms.

"what happened to him!?" Sofie yeld at me as she came to my aid. She placed her hand on Lok head.

"I found him like this. He very weak" I said weakly. Lok nuzzled to my chest. I kept him close to me, I don't want to hurt him any more.

"let get him on the couch. That way we can check his injuries." Zahail said. she still seemed carm, but I can sense she worrying deep down.

I carefully started to put Lok down on the end of the couch, but he wouldn't let go. He started to shake his head and grabbed my shirt.

"no, no please, I don't want to be alone, please" Lok said frantically and weakly. I stopped. Sofie came close and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Lok, we here."

"maybe it better for you to stay with him, Dante."

"I got the first aid kit!" cherit said proudly.

I sat down with Lok on my lap. He was still cuddle up to me. It felt wired to have him just sitting on my lap but it does help me to check for the injuries.

"okay, Lok. We need you to move your head so we can find where he hurt you, okay?" Sofie said nicely to him. Lok moved his head and started to pointed to his neck.

"Here, i-it here." Lok voice was so frail, I wonder if it hurting him. I moved the part of his shirt that had blood stained on it. There was a massive blood stain. the was two cut so deep. I curses under my breath.

Sofie POV

I didn't know what to say. The wound look painful, but it couldn't of done this much damage. I was sitting next to Dante with cherit on my lap.

"C-cherit.. Can you ge-get a wet cloth to clean it up?" I said frough the silent. We all seemed to be shocked.

"Y-yes" he said as he hured off.

"why did this happen?" Dante said. He seems so worried for Lok. I know he betting himself up over it. I can't blame him. I feel like I let Lok down to. He so scared, I don't know what I can do to help.

"What happened should be what were asking! This isn't something that happens everyday!" Zahail yelled as she walked to Lok. She took a better look at the wond. I don't know why she mad at Dante, he did nothing wrong! Does she get angry like this everytime someone she cares about get hurt? At least she care about Lok safety.

Just then cherit rushed in with the wet cloth. Dante took it and started to clean Lok neck. The more he cleaned, it started to look less life-threterning. Zahail studied back, for some reason.

Zahail POV

I didn't know how I this could happen. Klaus told me thay should all be dead! No wonder Lok feels so weak. Dose this means Lok turned into one? _oh, wow_ the 'great' Dante Vale has one of them curled on his lap.

"Zahail, what wrong?" Dante said like he doesn't know whatwrong. He started to hold Lok closer. I think I have scared him. It the one thing we're all are scared. Lok snuggle up to Dante, we all know he terrified. Sofie starting at me. Is she scared of me.

"do you know what did this to him?"

" there only one thing can do this, I thought they didn't exist. they shouldn't exist. I have been told they're all dead"

"What. did. this. to. Lok." Dante voice sounds like he could kill for the answer. I sigh and say

"a **Vampire** is the only thing that can do this" I said coldly.

 **sorry for all spelling mistake. I will try to update soon.**


	3. a joke gone wrong

Dante POV

"What do you mean 'vampire'? They don't exist!" I growled. How could it be an vampire? I want to find what actually happened, not this!

I help Lok to my chest, to keep him safe. He's shivering, it mean he either cold or scared. I bet he scared.

"I know they shouldn't! The last time they were spotted was 50 year ago. My... someone close to me said they must of die out, I guess not"

"I'm... a vampire?" Lok said scared.

"wait, we don't know that. My friend told me some trick to find a vampire. the easiest and most affect one I can get done in five minutes. Cherit, come and help me." Zahail said as she walks out of the room, Cherit following after her.

"what in the world make her so shore Lok a vampire? Or that they even exist." I said with a growl. I don't really get angry with Zahail, manly because she a adult how know what there going, but this? This was stupid!

"well, I don't want to say she right but the wound is similar. But we don't know until we know what happened!" Sofie said speeding up at the end. I hate that it has reason to it.

I pull Lok head under my chin and lent back. This made Lok lay on chest and look up at me confused for a second then lay his head down. I hope this isn't to wired. It been carming him down, he pretty much back to normal, just a dit scared.

" Well, what happened was I look out the window and saw the boy. You know, the one with purple hair. I saw him in one of my vision and I want to talk to him." Lok start to explain. At least he's talking. It was still soft.

"you mean the one the ring gave us? why would you go looking for that? unless it was a good vision you shouldn't of gone after it."

"let me finish, Sofie. Anyway I left the house, while you were showting something, Dante, and followed the boy. We came to a street and some men were being mean to him. One punched him and then got a knife out. He was going to kill him! I intervened and called freelancer to help me get them to leave. and the did! they were running scared! I when to check one the boy and he changed at my neck. I felt everything drain. then Dante found me and well you know the reat" Lok explain. He shyly smile at the end of it.

I felt bad I was thinking of hunting the man down and kill him! when he was just seem scared. Still he's not welcome. He hurt one of my friends, and I won't forgive that.

Lok POV

It feels off saying this out loud. Everything was off. I been bit by a boy, and that maid my feel so tired. I been called a vampire. And my head hurt. Why was this happening to me? What did I do?

At least I'm safe. Although it is wired, I feel safe in Dante grasp. He not going to let anything hurt me, nor his he going to hurt me. It also comfortable being near someone, no alone in the cold.

Dante started stroking my hair, once I finished. Was it to make me feel better? I hope it was, because if it wasn't then that would be very wired. We sat in silence for a coupe of minutes.

suddenly, there was a horrible smell coming from somewhere. It burned my noise and made my head sting. I cover my nose and planted my face in Dante's chest. This stop the smell from reaching me.

"That proves it, vampire attack" Someone said. I think it was Zahail.

"who does that prove it?" Sofie said

"the smell from this food is harmful to vampires and a few Titans like antedeluvian." Zahail said.

"If it hurting Lok, then get it away!" Dante said. I didn't pay attention to the rest. If it hurt vampire and me, that means I'm a vampire? I.. are they going to frough me out?

"why is it hurting Lok? Did...did he... has he..." Sofie ask stumbling. I feel tears starting to form.

"does that matter? He's part of our team. No matter what." Dante said. He being really kind to me for some reason. "If Lok a vampire, we will just have to find a way to take care of him."

"your right Dante. Should we tell the huntik counsel? Maybe they know what to do."

"No. If Lok not one, we don't want to get them into this mess. If he is they might want to kill or experiment on Lok. I will never let that happen. We can protect him our selves."

"It may take so time to know for sure. Still we need to figure out how we can get the thinks Lok will need" Zahail said as she sat down on the couch next to the on we were on. "I can ask my friend for a book on the matter."

"I can help pay for something. I have the money, just as long as they don't draw attention to us" Sofie said.

It been a long day and I'm just so hungry. I think we all are. We've had no food since we came back, and it could help carm are mines.

"I'm hungry" I say quietly. Dante was the only one that heard me.

"I think food a great idea, Lok. Let me make some." Dante said as he sat up right, holding me close so I didn't fall off.

"No Dante, let my and Sofie do it. You need to stay with your vampire." Zahail said, as they left.

His vampire? HIS VAMPIRE?! since when was I DANTE'S VAMPIRE!? Just course he saved me doesn't mean I belong to him. He's my teacher, and friend!

I knew I was blushing, I didn't care. I try a get out of Dante's lap, but he kept me close.

"At least I have one!" Dante yelled back as he laughs. I give him a angry look. He see it and settle down.

"It was a joke" he said. I turning my head away.

"Lok, I didn't mean it." he says. I grow quietly.

"I want to go to bed" I said coldly. " I just need to rest for a bit."

I walk to my room. I couldn't talk. How could he just say I'm his like that? Still I it wasn't a lie, I'm so tried. I probably would of feel asleep in Dante lap.

my room is small, but I like it. It has a large window. The bed had a blue cover on it. I sat down on the bed. It was a so quite.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" Someone said. It was soft and gentle. I didn't know how it is or where they were.

Someone entered my room. it was the boy. he still had his red bow in.

I sat up. He came close and sat next to me. He could help me. He could explain and teach me. I want to know what happening to me. He will help me. what am I say?

He look so sad, so scared. Is he worrying about something? he places a hand on my head and stroke my check.

"you-"

"don't talk please. I sorry I didn't mean to dite you. I was scard" He said as he held my head close. "you don't have to worry I can look after you, my cub."

I close my eyes and smile.

Dante POV

Great! Mine and Zahail little joke insulated Lok! Now, he hate me! Probably Zahail to. Could of just keep my mouth shut, could I?. I'm so mad at Zahail for this. It her fault! When I get a moment with her, she will have to come up with a good apologize for Lok.

I'm slowly walk to Lok room. I doing it slowly so I could think of something to say. why is this so confusing?

I open the door to see the boy who started this hole mess cradling Lok head in his chest.

I'm going to kill him.


	4. the night end

Dante POV

This hatred rose up in me. The thing, vampire or human, that hurt Lok, started this mess. Was in my house. In his bedroom. Holding Lok head close to his chest.

How could Lok be so okay with this?!

"Lok, back away. I'm going to take him down" I said. Lok and it look at me. I can see the fear in his eye.

 _good_

" Dante it okay, I want to him here. He won't hurt us. It safe. We don't have to fight!" Lok said. How could he say that?! I won't let him hurt anyone!

"LOK! He hurt you, he could killed you! You think I'm going to let his stay hear and hurt you again! He a killer" I shot back. I stomped close to them.

" _please,_ I'm not going to hurt my cub. _I know_ you wored, but I'm not one of the few vampires who does such a thing! Those... those one are killers" It said looking down at the end. He scared... and sad. I don't understand

"Dante, he can explain thing. Can't you let him explain what happened to me?" Lok said. He did it so sadly and hopefully that it was impossible to say no.

"okay... he can explain" I said crossing my arms. "once we're all down stairs."

They nod as I go hold the door open. Lok quickly comes to my side. It makes me feel better, knowing that he not with that man.

The stranger comes along too. Just slow then Lok. They go to the living room. I walk to the girls to tell them what happening.

"girls, that man is here and want to explain. He's in the main room."

"The one that attacked Lok?"

"unfortunately, yes."

"why are you letting him here?!"

"Lok won't let me kill him"

"Well, we should see what he has to say" Sofie said, turning off the oven.

Zahail POV

We are all in the main room. Dante and Lok are sitting on one chair. Dante wasn't ceen on Lok sitting with that man. Sofie and I are on another chair too. The 'man' was standing next to Lok. Maybe 'he' feel safer there. I don't think it even a boy. It hair is long and he had a red bow in it. He also had a small fraim and is a bit small. He look more like he doesn't have a gender. I hope it not just me how feel that.

"so first, my name Vincent" he said "and yes I'm a Vampire"

"Not to be rude, but you look a bit like a girl. Is there a reason or do you just like long hair?" I say trying to be nice

"my mot- it doesn't matter" he said cutting him self off. something up. Maybe I could get some good info out of this. I just need to ask the right questions at the right times.

"anyway, I'm sorry for the bite thing. I sometimes lash out a bit. I don't really hang with non vampires, so this doesn't happen. If you have questions, I can answer the best I can"

"I have a lot, where have you all been for the last 50 years? Some think you all die out."

"well after some of the movie and books you all make, none of us want to go out. We also had a little war between the lesser lever ones. So some when into hiding. There's only 2 family of vampire left."

"wait, lesser lever? Vampire family?"

"well my cub, when a Vampire sire more then one vampire they call eachother their siblings.There are tow mane family left now. I belong to one. one hirer and the other lower. Other Vampire just used to ran around." he said.

That shortly will be interesting. I wonder if Klaus will find it a interesting. At least I'll give him something to do. I can tell there more he keeping, but I'll get to it.

"Are there any more questions?"

"Yes" Dante said. Now this is going to be good. "Why did you run? Why didn't you say with Lok? How did you know where Lok was?" he moved closer to us. He's getting quite overprotective.

Vincent sigh. "I thought you might ask... I was scared. terrified. I did know if Lok was going to hurt me or not, so I just charged. I didn't run far. I just went a bit way, I was still close, close anough to see Lok lived and where Dante took him."

"why didn't you attack Dante? you do seem to want to take care of Lok."

"little girl, do you think I can win a fight against him?"Vincent said. We all smile and a giggle vame out of on a are months.

Dante looks unsatisfied. To me it seems true. Vincent seemed weak and scared most. Plus he can't win against Dante.

"Okay, this is the last question and it important." Sofie said in a serious tone." are you planning on taking Lok with you?"

well... that a good question. I can see how mad Dante is. Great idea Sofie, well one of us had to ask.

"I can't. I probably can't tell any other Vampire but my cousin. She loves look after the young. but turning people into Vampire is punishable by the cubs beath and imprisonment of sire. it safer to keep it secret from everyone, human or vampire."

"we agree with that. we already decided that we won't tell anyone." Dante said, happy.

"I can help for the next couple days, then I have to go home. I come back ..hopefully. I call, definitely but it has to be low profile they can find out if we aren't careful." he said, more to himself then us.

"We do travel a lot. maybe we can meet up that way" I said. He smiled at that. we all seemed happy about how thing are going.

Sofie stood up and said " well I don't know about all of you, but I'm hungry so I'm going to finish dinner, then go to bed. We all have had a long day."

"let me help" I say as I when to the kitchen with her. I know she could burn it if I didn't help.

" he does loom look a girl" she said to me. we both laugh at that.

Lok POV

I smile happy to myself. I lean back onto Dante and he laughs at me. Everything seems to work out. I can stay with the team and Vincent will still be around every now and then to help.

"hey, Vincent, you said we could meet me cousin. What they are they like?"

"Well firstly, we might noy see her as she might not help. She probably will, as I said she love to take care of new cubs. I know you will get along with her." he said.

I wonder why she might not help? it seems like there close. I hope we can meet her.

"Vincent,"

"yes, cub?"

"are you staying for dinner?"

"no, she'll come look for me soon. I guess this is good bye for now." He said as he got up and walk out the door.

I pout and roll over to my bell and look at Dante. He look at me sighs.

"I can't keep him here, Lok"

"I know, I'm sorry"

"for what?"

"for getting you into this mess. and thanks for taking care of me" I say. He looks at me confuses.

time skip*

We all sat down and ate spaghetti and meatballs. For some reason, I can't taste anything. The other find it good.

Then we all went to bed. I look out the window to the night. It looks so beautiful. I think I will go stargazing soon, mabye the other will come too. I could be fun.


	5. Glacy

Dante POV

I woke up slowly, the sun was peaking through my current. I sat up. Was everything yesterday a dream? It didn't feel right, but we're here and. I can't remember another way we came home.

"Dante, are you alright?" Cherit said as he came into my room. He looks like he's bord.

"Cherit. did last night happen? Is Lok... is he a..." I don't want to say it.

"He's a vampire, alright."

"what should I do? I can't look after a vampire, I don't know how! Lok can get really hurt, and I may not be able to help him. I might not be able to help any of us." I can't lie, I mean what I said.

Lok can get hurt, and I don't know how to look after a vampire. I can't through him out.

"Vincent, will help us tell how to take care of him. you don't have to worry."

"I hope your right." I say. Cherit flys off somewhere.

My head hurts. How can I get in touch with Vincent? Will he just appear?

I sat there for a couple minutes. Just thinking about everything. I wonder how we will get blood, if he need it.

"Dante?" A male voice say. I look over to see Lok standing their in his light blue pyjamas. I smile at him, and said "Lok, sleep well?"

"Dante, I'm hungry."

"what do you want to eat?"

"I already did. I'm still hungry. Dante, I'm hungry!" Lok said going to sitting on bed. I look at him and sign.

"It may be a side affects of you being a vampire."

"DANTE! I WANT TO EAT SOMETHING!" He yelled charging at me. he started hitting my chest. It wasn't hard. he keep yelling my name.

He can be so annoying. I sigh again, then I pat his head to try to stop him. It doesn't work. Well then, mabye this could work.

"Lok, you are a Vampire now and they drink blood so you might need to..." I say.

Lok stop everything. then start to shivering. I look at him and try to move his head up. Why did I do this?

"lok?" I ask. he bash his head into and then he look up. He was crying his eyes out.

"I don't want to drink blood!!!!" he keeps his mmouth open. He has small little thangs! Aw.. he's cute.

"L-lok you have... small thangs! So cute!" I say pointing at them.

"hu? oh yeah! Look! wait... cute?" Lok said.

"come on let show the other! And try to find you something to eat." I say walking to the door. Lok follows a behind.

Vincent POV

I sat down ona blue chair brink some fresh blood. Glacy went on a hunt while I was sorting the Lok-cub thing. I hope that man, I think he's called Dante, will carm down. he not that bad, and I understand that he doesn't trust me. He just cares for my cub.

I'm waiting for Glacy to get ready. She take sooo long! I know doing your hair take ages, but mine doesn't take this long!

"I'm ready!" Galcy sings. She finally walks out her room. Like always hair light blue-bark blue- light blur hair touches the ground. she has a plae yellow dress and a pastel green jacket on.

"Finally" I say moving the neck of my jumper up. It now covers my mouth. I walk close to Glacy and she ruffle my hair.

"fluffy." she says the turning to the door.

"Glacy, if you ever found a cub, what would you do?"

"Not tell the others and take care of it." She turned to me and says "who you bite?"

"A boy, a seeker. I-i didn't me-mean to."

"I'm helping." I ran up to her and hug her.

"thanks cousin!" She smile and goes to the door "now come on, I want to see that cub of yours"

"remember he knows close to nothing about our family. or how to feed-"

"wait, have you feed him?"

"n-no..."

"let get some kind of kit up for when we're not here. We'll also need some blood ffor him, and book for the handlers" She went on

It going to take a while before we see them again.

Sofie POV

I'm walking to Dante's house, when I see Zahail. She on the phone with someone. I walk up to her slowly, I don't want to interrupt her call.

"Speak to you soon."

She get of the phone and look at me. I smile.

"A friend of yours?"

"A family member."

"Sorry if I interrupted."

"no, I was finished anyway. What you want?"

"I saw you and I fought, if you're going to see Dante and Lok, we could go together."

"What a pleasure." She said. We walk to their house in silence. I glances at her ever now and then. I really _hate_ her.

Once we get there we see Dante poking something in Lok mouth. I think it his teeth.

"um, Dante? What are you doing to Lok?"

"I'm measuring his fangs."

"His fangs have grown?" I say rushing to them. I can see his little fangs. I say the a cm or 2 long.To be fair I couldn't really see Vincent.

"you guys are going to suffocate him." Zahail said look over my shoulder. She just as interested as we are. I don't know why she hiding it. She does confused me.

"Dante! I'm still hungry!" Lok say. Is Dante not feeding him?!

"You've had 2 bowls 3 sandwiches, bacon and eggs. You can wait. It probably a Vampire thing."

"I think it is. Vampire have different food needs. Has he had blood?"

"you had to say it."

"what?" Zahail say. I all look at her. Then I hear a something cry. I look back and see Lok crying his eyes out with Dante pat his head.

"I don't want to drink someone's blood!"

"oh, that why." Zahail whisper.

It does make sense. I know I would be freak out if I had to drink... blood. I probably cry. I guess Zahail didn't realize that it could hurt someone feeling. Maybe I could help her on that.

"Okay, one rule no talking about blood. Lok not even been one for a day so he shouldn't need to drink blood." Dante says still patting Lok head.

"Lok it okay. No drinking will happen." I say placing my hand on his shoulder. He starts to wipe his eyes and stop crying.

"okay, about those rule Dante, I can tell you everything I know about Vampire and we can sort out some guidelines for what we should do with Lok." Zahail says walking to Dante's side.

"Good idea, Zahail. come on." Dante said walking to another room, with Zahail following behind.

I start quietly growling until Lok say "do you want to play a game? I think we have some board games somewhere."

"that sounds lovely."

We when up and look for some board games. I found some Jigsaw puzzles. Lok loves them so we took them down. The Jigsaws were of a bird, the world and a castle. We decide to do the castle, first.

We when to his room to do it. It took an hour amd a half to do it. Once we finished, Vincent appear on the window. Lok ran up and hug him. I can see the Vincent actually smaller than Lok.

"hi, little cub. how are you?"

"hungry." Lok say. Vincent smiles. Then turns to me.

"Hello, miss"

"You can call me, Sofie."

"Okay, Sofie. nice to meet you."

"Same, it nice to know a Castawill cares for my cub. Anyway Glacy is going to be here any minute." He said. How does he know of anout Castawills?

"Glacy?" Lok said

"my cousin, should we go down stairs?" He said walk to the door.

We follow after him and I overtake him a lead them. We got to the living room and yhe boys sit down on a couch. I stand wait for the other. Dante came rushing in. He stop when he saw us.

"Hello again." Vincent said happily. Zahail then appeared with a peice of paper.

"Vincent? I was wondering when you show up. I have some questions I need to ask you." Dante said.

"It may have to wait. My cousin should appear-" Just then the door rang. "now" Vincent and Dante when to the door. They came back a couple minutes later, followed by a lady.

Her hair is light blue,a darker blue then a the same light blue, and touches the ground. Her eyes are a pastels blue. Her outfit wasn't blue thought. She carrying a box for some reason.

"Everyone, may I formally introduce you to my cousin, Glacy."

"I nice to meet you all. I assume the blonde boy your cub, and your all seeker."

"You know about seekers?"

"yes are family had many titan. Now who the cub?" She said coldly.

Lok stod up and walk to her.He smiles and after a minute she goes to hug his.

"nice to meet you. Now I think you need this. You drink it." She hands Lok a bottle. Lok drank it and smiles.

"it nice, what is it?"

"Blood"


End file.
